


Jds road to recovery

by GalacticEmilia



Category: Heathers, heathers musical
Genre: Heathers - Freeform, JD didn't die, JD gets help, JD survived, Other, Therapy, jason dean - Freeform, jd didn't die after the bomb, mental illness mention, self harm implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticEmilia/pseuds/GalacticEmilia
Summary: Title in progress.JD survived the explosion and is getting some much needed help





	Jds road to recovery

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this and wrote it at 1am enjoy my ship

JD bit his lip nervously, squeezing on his empty slushie cup to try to calm his shaking hands. 

"My grandson looks just like you." An old lady across from him piped up, "he's an emoo too." 

Jd grimaced and forced a smile.

"Jason Dean?" A crisp looking lady in a business suit called out from behind the desk. 

"That's me" He raised a hand before getting out of his seat and making his way to the desk, throwing his now empty cup out in the process. 

"May I see some ID please." She waved a freshly manicured hand around, keeping her eyes glued to the computer. 

Jason fumbled around in his trench coat until he found his student ID and handed it over. 

The lady took it, looked down, looked at his face and then back at the ID. 

"Uh I usually wear eyeliner." He mumbled earning a nod from the desk lady. She tapped away on the computer for a few minutes leaving the teen to ponder existence. 

"Now, do you have Medicare?" She raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah.." He handed over another card and was left to wait for another few minutes.

"The first consultation is free for under 19 year olds." She handed him his cards, "Go to office number three." She pointed down a hall and turned back to her computer. 

The teen sighed and started off down the hallway to a door labeled 3. 

He tapped on the door twice.

"Jason?" A gentle voice replied. 

He pushed open the door and stepped inside "Uh... Yep. I um. I prefer to be called JD" 

The inside of the room was... White. Everything was clean and shiny. 

"Please. Take off your coat and have a seat." She smiled warmly at him. 

He slipped off his trench coat and sat in front of her on the couch chair thing.

"So." The woman started, looking him up and down. She didn't look judgemental but he saw her gaze linger on his bandaged forearms.  
"My name is Dr Hanza, but you can call me Madeleine." 

He nodded, folding his arms together to hide the white gauze.

"I asked you to write a list of things you would like these meetings to help with." Madeleine says, placing her clipboard on her lap. 

"Yeah it's here." He pulled a neatly folded notebook page out of his jeans.

She quickly read through it and then smiled at him "Then let's get started."


End file.
